Vehicle power assist systems such as an electric power steering system may include an actuator having a synchronous belt that transmits a torque from the electric motor to a component. The actuator assists in applying a torque or load to the component to perform vehicle a function such as turning or steering. Skipping or slipping of the synchronous belt may affect the provision of assistance by the vehicle power assist system to aid in turning or steering of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a robust vehicle power assist system.